Not to friendly
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [GaaHina] i'm not a big fan of them.... but the idea wouldn't go away.... Gaara must protect Hinata from something dangerous.... his siblings
1. Day 1

(GaaHina) He really loves her! But he must save her from... himself? No, his brother and sister. They refuse to give away their brother!

* * *

'_How'd it end up like this? Did I mistake how I feel for something else? Why're they tourmenting us like this? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let them in on the secret... do you think so, Hina-kun?_'

//  
Temari and Kankuro kept looking at me all funny through dinner and I thought I had something stuck in my teet... really...

I'm the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind. I am Kazekage Gaara. I can't remember my last name, ha ha... but tonight, we have a bit of a spot with each other... my long-term girlfriend, Hinata-kun has come for dinner... and I don't think Kankuro-nii and Temari-nee really want her to be my girlfriend/fiancee/lover/wife...

I sipped my tea and heard Hinata say the darnest thing imaginable...

"Do you hate me?"

I almost spit the tea out my nose. Temari slammed her bowl down. Kankuro gave her that silent glare. I quietly put my cup down and watch Kuro-nii and Ari-nee as they stared Hina-kun down. I waited quietly, lsitening to them breath. I wasn't sure what to do! Ari-nee might slice her in half with her wind and Kuro-nii might strangle her with Crow. I clenched a fist and felt the sand around it. I wasn't going to let someone like Hina-kun die while I still breathed.

Temari and Kankuro broke into laughter but I knew better. They would play dummy until they were sure that Hinata woldn't hurt me...  
//

'_I survived day one, Gaa-kun... think I'll survive another day? I pray I do..._'

* * *

the honorifics "-nii" and "-nee" are for older siblings. Kankuro is the "elder brother" and Temari is the "elder sister". for the fanatics, you already knew that XP 


	2. Day 2

'_I hope she doesn't make a mistake... Tamari kills mistakes..._'

//  
Hinata slowly put the tray down. It was some cups of green tea. Gaara and Kankuro thanked her. Gaara's eyes stayed on Hinata's kind face as she quietly gave the two boys their tea. She smiled and gave Gaara a soft kiss on the cheek.

He flushed for a moment and looked away, as usual.

She slowly stood up and he noticed a small flaw in her steps. She was going to trip... please let Temari not see it!

Hinata was able to stay on her feet and not trip. She also managed to go out of sight and Gaara held his breath, hoping nothing bad happened... ever...

CRASH!

Maybe hoping was to weak...

"HINATA!"

Kankuro and Gaara shot out of their seats and went to the kitchen.

Temair was struggling to pick up a heavy case that was on top of poor Hinata. The Hyuuga girl's hand stuck out ever so slightly. and she twitched when they called her. She gave a soft "ouch" when they asked if she was okay.

Gaara put his back into it and up came the huge case that held a thousand cups and plates and saw Hinata was hurt. Her arm was bleeding and so was some of her face. He hoped Temari wouldn't torture the poor girl for something so trivial. He saw Temari's worry and didn't know what was happening. He gently put the case down elsewhere and knelt beside his beloved girlfriend. "Hina-kun?!"

She was rolled onto her back and she smiled wryly up at him. "I... I'm okay, Gaa-kun..."

"Why'd you shove me out of the way?!" Temari demanded, bandaging up Hinata's open wounds. "I'm stronger than you! You should have let me take that blow!"

"B-but--!"

"Ah!" Temari pulled Hinata's mouth shut. "I gave you an order... go with it." She looked at Kankuro and Gaara. "Gaara! Go get some cold water! Kankuro! Get Hinata-chan a change of cloths!"

Gaara sighed in reliefe.  
//

'_See, Gaa-kun? I made it two days... I hope we will be able to stay together forever... but hoping is weak compared to wishing... so I will wish for our union, Gaa-kun._'


	3. Day 3

because some of you would like me to be detailed, here's Day 3!! oh! i'd also like to thank one of my reviewers for catching my mistake of the whole honorifics stuff i missed... THANK YOU!! -_goes to story_-

* * *

'_Hinata? I think we'll be okay... I hope we make it through this trial..._' 

/-/  
Gaara shifted in his bed and felt his body slowly warming up. He was cold and wanted some warmth... so, he was actually in Hinata's bed. He rolled over and felt his hand touch her pillow and he closed his eyes. He remembered the day he'd first realized he loved Hyuuga Hinata and thought it was stupid of him.

She'd been dressed in a blue kimono with a violet sash that was decked with blue flowers. She had a clip in her hair and it was a bright blue sakura with little beads falling down graceful to make her face beautiful. She had been with Neji and Hanabi because her father had gone off. She had managed to slip away from her family and was sitting by herself in the middle of the lake near the street festival she'd been at. She found herself alone and she'd started crying when he'd seen her. He was holding an uneaten caramel apple and when he walked across his sand bridge to crouch down in front of her, he offered her the apple and she'd stared at it then up at him, in his maroon kimono with a lavender sash around the waist. He knew she could see right down his yukata, but he didn't really care. He moved it closer to her and when she smiled at him he'd felt the rush in his heart and his face heat up.

There was a soft clink and Gaara's eyes snapped open and he saw Hinata setting a tray of food next to him. He spotted her free hand and saw a caramel apple. He stared at it with his blank stare. He brought himself up to prop his body on his elbows and stared at the apple with eyes filled with wonder. He reached out and gently touched her hand and he felt that rush from that day and he looked her in the eye.

Hinata was bright red and she was staring at their clasped hands. She slowly came forward and took a small bite. She smiled her shy smile and kissed him, passing the apple from her to him.

Gaara smiled inwardly and he slowly kissed back, holding her close. They heard the door open.

Gaara and Hinata turned to the door to see Temari shaking her head. She had that evil look in her eye. Gaara just remembered then that he was shirtless and in _Hina_-chan's bed and she was lying across his lap from the sudden shock. He looked down and Hinata scurried off of him and stood up. She made a soft giggle and then looked down at Gaara as Temari made her "tsk" sound.

Gaara watched Hinata get dragged from the room. He looked at the caramel apple on the tray of food with a small nibble taken from it and remembered that was just how Hinata had been before.  
\-\

'_Gaa-kun, we can make it if you and I love each other._'


	4. Day 4

'_Gaa-kun, can you make a promise?_'

/-/  
She was struggling to keep herself still as Temari dressed her in some formal attire. They were going to a street festival and Temari wanted to see if Hinata would look good in this custom-made yukata she had. Temari gently tugged and the sash became tight enough to hold the yukata shut.

"There we go!" Temari smiled. "Now, you remember what I said, yes?"

"I can't ever speak about you when i'm with Gaa-kun because it's our time together and that we shouldn't spend it talking about family."

"Good girl!!" Temari patted her on the back. "Now, what did I tell you you need to do?"

"Not get into trouble, stand up straight, be a good girl, and not to be to shy." Hinata sighed as Temari started to fix her hair. The blonde was gently pulling her hair back and putting a clip in her hair. She looked up, into the mirror and saw her reflection. It was a dark blue yukata with a cobalt blue sash. She was getting a sapphire blue clip in her hair that was in the shape of a rose. The leaves spread out to grip her hair so it wouldn't fall and she felt Temari pull her chin and she looked into Temari's aquamarine eyes. She was ordered to close her eyes, so she did.

She felt the make-up Temari had brought starting to touch up her face. Kohna Village was filled with travellers tonight and girls dressed in blue were usually the one's who got a lot of attention. Temari wanted Hinata to hog all of Gaara's attention. She felt that cool paint on her lips and when she was told to open her eyes, she opened her eyes to stare into the relfection of who she'd become.

Blue lashes gave a soft glow to the eyeliner that was gently tracing her eyes. Her lips shone with very little blue paint and a glossy finish. She felt so pretty but she was hurt inside, so, she just smiled. "arigato, Temari-san."

"Hey!"

Hinata flinched.

"I'm not _that_ old. Call me Temari-chan." She smiled. "Now shoo."

Hinata walked out into the living area of the hotel room they were all sharing and stood there, waiting. Gaara and Kankuro stared in shock. Kankuro opened his mouth. "What'd you do? You sure that's Hinata? She's all... _pretty_!"

Hinata flushed and hid her face behind her hands. She felt Temari put a folding fan in her hands and she looked. When she flipped it open it was a blue crane flying beneath a sapphire blue moon above a shimmering lake. She heard Gaara slip off his chair and she hid her face so he couldn't see it. She took a deep breath and smiled at Gaara and saw his face turn just as red as his hair. She imagined smoke rising off his face.  
\-\

'_I can only promise so much to you._'


	5. Day 5

'_I will always love you, Hina-chan._'

/-/  
Gaara was lying down again. He'd hurt his back and was currently trying to relax... which wasn't doing him mercy. He heard someone moving around next door and he sat up. He was alone in the house... right?

Hinata, Kankuro, and Temari had all gone shopping for the wedding in a few days... in two more days... so they wouldn't be home after an hour, would they?

He opened the door a crack and was staring down the hall at Hinata's body. She was crawling on all fours. She came to rest on the wall and she was crying. He gasped and ignored the pain in his back. He got up, the wrinkles in his maroon jacket sliding away and he opened the door all the way and ran to her side. He reached out and touched her cheek and she gasped and looked up at him.

She must have still been shaken up from Gaara's sudden mood swing last night when he got mad and started to stalk around and how he'd nearly kill one of the ANBU that were just having a good time. He felt bad when she'd screamed.

Hinata closed her eyes and her head dropped slightly as she looked like she was ready to take a hit, curling up into the corner. He felt his heart snap, but he didn't hit her, he just wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. He smiled when she finally relaxed and looked up at his face. He picked her up and took her to her room and put her down so she could rest. He laid down on the floor above her bed so he could hold her hand and let his back rest.  
\-\

'_I know you do, Gaa-kun._'


	6. Day 6

'_We made it this far, just one more day, Gaa-kun._'

/-/  
She rolled over and felt a piece of grass stab her again. She finally sat up in her family's courtyard and stared up at the skies. She was waiting for Gaara to finish talking to her father. Hizashi was probably being a pain right about now.

She heard a soft splash and turned her head to see Hanabi smiling at her. She waved to her sister, sadly enough, Hanabi was going on a mission right after the wedding... she was being taken with Neji and Shikamaru on a mission to deliver a message to the Land of Rain. Hanabi ran over and hugged her sister.

Hinata heard footsteps and turned her head and saw Gaara shuffling his feet a bit as he came over. One hand was balled in a fist on his hip, the other was scratching the back of his head. His maroon jacket was open as he probably got nervous. He finally stopped, his bare feet just short of the edge and smiled at Hinata. He heard a soft squeal and looked at Temari and Kankuro. They both gave him thumbs up and he stared in shock at them.

"Wha--?"

"Gaara, you're going to be married soon, you should just go with it." Kankuro said. "But she's so cute! I wanna hug her and kiss her and--"

BANG!

Temari's fist had caused a bit of a lump on Kankuro's head. "She's not _you_'re wife, Kankuro. Gaara, we just wanted you to have a good time, a good life, and enjoy what you've got. Without Kankuro's back-seat driving." She smiled as she held Kankuro in a choke hold.

Hinata and Hanabi stared in amazment as Kankuro twisted to and fro. Hanabi ran over and took Gaara's hand and put a small thing in his hands and ran off to join her father and mother in the room he'd just come from. Hinata knew what that was, the ceremonial necklace that she was wearing's other half. She reached up and pulled it out of her jacket so he could see. It was a bright green stone that she had that was shapped like a gourd, like the one he wore and was just about the same size as her pinky nail. He opened his hand and showed her his. It was a lavender amythyst shapped like the small canisters she often used for medicines.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hinata threw herself into his arms and held fast to him. She was so happy and she heard the soft tap of someone's feet and she poked her head around Gaara and stared at her sister, mother, and father. They all smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Dude... they're too neat for my taste..." Kankuro whispered to Temari.

THWAP!

"Don't be rude to us!" Hanabi said as Kankuro held fast to his wounded knee. It was bruising from her hit. "We're being nice to you!"

"Kankuro did it." Temari pointed.

"Oh! You must be Temari!"

"Why yes!" Temari smiled at Hinata's mother. "You must be Hyuuga-san! Hinata's mother!"

They smiled as Hizashi and Kankuro were growling at each other. Hanabi simply watched.

Gaara and Hinata made a run for it, not wanting to be caught in the middle.  
\-\

'_Yes. Tomorrow is the last trial._'


	7. Day 7, Fin!

I don't know Hinata's mother's name... sorry...

* * *

White flowers flew into the air and someone screamed "BONZAI!!". It was over.

Temari, Kankuro, Hizashi, Hanabi, and Hinata's mother all stood, dressed in fomral apparel, as Kohna and Sunagakure stood together to watch the lovely new couple decend the stairs of the alter. Gaara felt Hanabi run into the back of him and he turned around, shock filling his eyes.

She smiled and gave him a folded water lily made of rice paper. She stood there for a moment when he swept down and hugged her. "Good luck on your mission, Hanabi-chan." He patted her on the head and she squealed. He smiled and stood up as Hinata smiled at him. He flushed.

Temari snorted. "I don't know how many times she's going to do that and he'll turn bright red before it wears away."

"You're being mean!" Hanabi said, stomping on Kankuro's foot and stormed away.

"I didn't do anything!" Kankuro yelled after her as he held his foot. He heard Hizashi laugh and his eyes turned to him, evil pouring from them. "You got a problem old man?! EH?!"

"No, no, you do, however." He looked straight ahead as he decended the stairs after his daughter with his wife by his side.

"He's DEAD when I get my hands on him," Kankuro growled.

Temari tackled him and was holding him in a choke-hold again. She twisted.

Hinata smiled and cuddled up to Gaara as they walked towards a horse-drawn carriage he'd arranged for them. She smiled as he helped her up. She waved to her family as the carriage began to pull away and she finally sat back when they were out of sight. Hinata looked down at Gaara's hand and she touched his hand.

He twitched, but recovered and smiled at her.

"See? We made it, Gaa-kun."

"Yes, we did, Hina-chan."

"But your siblings..."

"Not to friendly... I know." He smiled. "They're just very pick who comes into my life is all. They wanted to test your nerves, see how long you'd be here with me. I'm glad you passed with such ease, Hina-chan."

Narrator: _"and they lived happily--_"  
Gaara: must you say it?!  
Narrator: It's a story, dummy!  
Gaara: I know that!! But do you have to say "Happily ever after?!"  
Hinata: o.o  
Narrator: No, because you just did for me  
Gaara: -curse-  
Hinata: Bye-bye! -waving-


End file.
